Just Let Me Say Those 3 Small Words
by DragonnaTheDogDemon
Summary: This is a love story about Ueki and Mori, but when Mori finds a guy, what'll Ueki do? Please R&R! Rated T for language. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Mori looks so cute... Kosuke Ueki thought. He's had a crush on Ai Mori since the first year of junior high. Now, they're in the second year of high school and Mori had probably grown up a lot more than Ueki, her hair was now mid-length and kinda curly, and she had even gained some curves, and was now popular with the guys (which really pissed Ueki). Luckily, she was his best friend, and has shared a LOT of moments since a huge battle a few years ago (I didn't want to do the math. Haha!) that was meant to pick the next Kami (God)! And another time, Ueki had to leave the human world to rescue the stolen memories of the everyone's most important people. But that was then and this is now, and he still loves her. But does she feel the same way? Ueki thought, not noticing the teacher calling him to answer the next question (FAIL!). "Ueki, you will have detention today after school." said the crappy teacher, Mr. Tsuhiziko.

Finally, (after detention) Ueki found Mori in the gates of school, busy with a confession (again). Ueki gritted his teeth and kept his distance, watching them. Then before Mori could say anything after the random dude confessed, he walked up to the guy,  
grabbed his collar, and threw him (the random confession dude) to the floor. "Mori doesn't have enough time to have a boyfriend." Ueki mumbled loudly, walking away, grabbing Mori's wrist. "Ueki! What the hell was that? That was the 5th time this week! Are you mad or something?" Mori yelled.

"It's nothing.." Ueki replied, still holding her wrist.

"Oh, really? If you have something to say just say it!" Mori pulled her hand away and placed both hands on her hips.

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" Ueki yelled, turning around, but then regretted saying that. Mori looked pretty hurt and was about to cry. Then, she ran away in the direction of her house (they were planning to go over to Ueki's house so they could study together [aww!]).

Nice job, idiot! He thought to himself and went to catch up with Mori.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! This is the second chapter (finally) and I'm hoping to make this story longer than 10 chappies. What do you think? Please tell me your opinions in your reviews so R&R!**

"Mori! Wait up! Dammit!" Ueki yelled, chasing after Mori. "I'm sorry! Jeez!" he panted finally catching up to her. "I don't forgive you unless you tell me what the hell is going on! How come you always get mad and stuff just 'cause some guy loves me? I wanna choose what I do in life!" Mori yelled (apparently not caring about the passerbys).

"Okay, ummm... well" a medium blush appeared on his face so he looked down. "I'm afraid if you have a boyfriend... You won't hang out with me anymore?" Ueki half-lied and half-admitted.

"Okay, apology accepted! But you're such an idiot! Even if I did get a guy, I'll never forget to hang out with you or the others!"  
Mori said smiling that smile that makes Ueki's heart skip a beat and then, (here it comes! where'd my cookie go?) hugged him. Ueki was blushing like crazy now, luckily Mori didn't see. "Come on, Ueki! Let's go now! Shoko and your dad might be worrying 'bout us!" Mori said while letting go and grbbing his hand while running towards his house. Ueki smiled.

After homework...  
"Wow, that was short! I can't believe we just finished half of our summer homework on the first day!" (sorry if I didn't mention that it was their last day of school in the first chapter.) Mori said, while packing up her stuff to get home.

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed holding on to each other (awww! 030-kissy face. yay! i found my cookie!). Then the door opened.  
"Kou-chan? Ai-chan? What's going on?" Shoko (Ueki's elder sis) said. Ueki and Mori looked at each other and realized they were still holding each other, blushed, and quickly released each other. "Awwwww! Oh, sorry! Anyway, it looks like it's gonna be a thunderstorm.  
Ai-chan, I called your dad and he says that you should spend the night here. Do you have any extra clothes?" Shoko continued.

"Yeah. I got some PE clothes. Can I use the bathroom?" Mori replied. Shoko nodded and Mori left to change.

When Mori got out of the bathroom, Ueki (changed quickly in his room while Mori was changing) and Mori decided to go to bed, Ueki (volunteered)  
to sleep on the floor, and Mori on his bed.

And they both fell asleep... ZZZZZZZzzzzz...

**A/N: To all those stupid preverted idiots who think this is a lemon, it's not. Remember, the only thing that makes this a rated T fanfic is 'cause of the language! No offense if you're one of the idiots. Seriously. Thanks for reading and R&R!**


End file.
